


Confession Time

by written_in_blood



Category: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, Party Games, The Author Regrets Nothing, Two Truths and A Lie, casual poly relationship, teenage drinking, the author took liberties, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_blood/pseuds/written_in_blood
Summary: Dipper was not exactly excited to be packed into some stranger's house with a hundred other kids he'd never met, his sister disappearing somewhere through the first door to chase after a good looking boy or girl (she wasn't picky). He was sure that his facial expression alone warded off every possible approacher so how the hell did he get pulled into a game of 2 Truths within the first hour?(2 Truths is game in which the first victim, I mean, player lists three facts, two truths and one lie. The other players must vote on which fact is a lie and if the majority of votes aren't on the lie, the first player gets a point)





	Confession Time

"Two truths and one lie, kid," Fiery Red pushed, giving the girl at his side a small nudge with his elbow. The blonde returned the gesture with a feminine giggle, swiping some of his red hair from his face. He gave her a thankful smile and Dipper caught a glimpse of emotion through the bad-boy exterior he wore like a shield as tattered clothes and long salmon coloured hair.

 

Dipper nervously shifted the bottle in his hands, meeting the eyes of the brunet across him for a split second before quickly adverting his gaze back down.

 

_To hell with this._

 

"I am an only child," Dipper started easily, taking a deep breath to stall the anxiety building up in his chest. Mabel's face flashed in his mind and he attempted to channel her energy. "I have shared consciousness and body unwillingly with another being, and I was once a slave contender in an inter-dimensional laser-tag death competition in which I had to battle a time traveler for the right of existence, judged by a giant flying time-baby."

 

Despite the roar of the party outside the relatively small room he'd been dragged into for this game, all players gathered in the awkwardly close circle went deathly quiet and Dipper could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

 

Red Sweater was the first to break the silence, the hispanic boy giving a laugh as he brushed a portion of his chocolate brown hair behind his ear. Blondie on his shoulder echoed the sound, twirling a lock of her friend's hair drunkenly around a lithe finger. She had an impressive set of face tattoos, two pink hearts beside her dimples, and Dipper almost begun to marvel at how they never seemed to move as she laughed.

 

"Shit, dude," another boy muttered before leaning back on his hands, or rather, hand as the blond was an amputee, missing his right hand. His odd hat, which appeared to have what Dipper could only guess were ears, drooped with the movement.

 

Fiery Red nodded in agreement, almost looking clear headed for a moment before he spun the bottle in his hands around the wooden floor till it hit Blondie's stripped thighs. She giggled.

 

"Okay, voting," the last person spoke, a nonchalant girl who looked much too punk rock to be at a house party. Dipper could admit that she rocked a blue streak in her short blond hair.

 

"One." Blondie's hand went up too quickly and smacked Red Sweater in the face. He groaned something in response Dipper suspected was groggy spanish.

 

"Two." Blue Streak raised her hand lazily.

 

"Three." Odd Hat and Red Sweater.

 

"Dude," Odd Hat started, poking Fiery Red with his real hand. "You gotta vote."

 

Fiery Red just shrugged, raising his hand with a 'one' made of his pointer finger.

 

"So 2 votes for fact one, 1 vote for fact two, and 2 votes for fact three. Which one is it?"

 

Dipper shifted his weight, feeling much too subconscious with all the eyes on him, awaiting the answer. "I have a twin."

 

"I call-" Blondie hiccuped, "called it!" She yanked on Red Sweater's shoulder drunkenly, pushing and pulling carelessly. "Didn't I call it, Marco?"

 

Red Sweater, or rather Marco, just nodded numbly, watching Dipper with a look that was caught between curiosity and sympathy.

 

"That can't be real, dude!" Odd Hat leaned forward towards Dipper and much to Dipper's surprise, looked more curious than accusing.

 

Dipper stayed silent as they exclaimed around him, various reactions reaching him but contrary to past experience, no one reacted violently and not a single teen called him crazy.

 

Dipper caught Fiery Red's eyes for a moment and the older kid smirked, sending a shiver down Dipper's spine. "Who won?" Was all the upperclassman said and the room went silent waiting for Dipper's response.

 

Dipper laughed nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck, remembering the moment of pure fright on Blendin's face before his fate was decided. "Mabel - my sister - and I by a hair. We spared Blendin, which came back to bite us in the end but I don't think either of us could have really killed someone at twelve years old. I was too focused on getting out of Globnar, and to our own dimension, and Mabel would rather blend her own fingers than hurt another living being."

 

His fellow players seemed to nod in understanding in a wave, first Fiery Red, Blue Streak, then Marco, Blondie and Odd Hat.

 

They weren't freaking out. Huh.

 

"Tom's turn!" Blondie shouted in the silence and Marco grunted at the weight she shifted onto him.

 

"Star," he chasted and she just giggled.

 

Fiery Red, Tom if Dipper had to take a wild guess, took a deep breath and seemed to think about something before speaking. "I have a therapy bunny for my anger management, I get frozen in ice every time I get furious, and I want to be king."

 

Dipper was still reeling from the statements and the implications of each by the time it came to vote.

 

"One." No one raised their hands.  
  


"I love your bunny!" Star exclaimed, a sort of inhuman excitement on her face.

 

"Two." Dipper hesitantly raised his hand, remembering human skin couldn't stand full freezing temperature, but regretted it when no one joined him.

 

"Three." Odd Hat, Star, and Blue Streak raised their hands, and Marco looked pained before he, too raised his hand.

 

"Tom," Marco started gently but Tom brushed it off like lint on his coat, seemingly pushing something down.

 

Tom huffed. "I don't want to be king, simple as that. I don't like being prince and I wish I could have what you have but I  _don't_ and wishing is not going to change anything."

 

Before Dipper could catch up - prince? - Tom nudged Odd Hat.

 

"You're up, The Human."

 

The Human grimaced. "Finn. It's not that hard, Tom." Correct that, Finn. "Whatever. My best friend has three children, uh, I once fought an old man who tried to kidnap my other best friend because he had a crush on her, and I, uh, I am straight."

 

"One." Marco and Star raised their hands, Blue Streak hesitating before joining them.

 

"Two." Dipper.

 

"Three." Tom raised an eyebrow to Finn before raising his hand very slowly.

 

"I am going to call your bullshit. I've seen that boyfriend of yours, The Human, he's fabulous company in the nightosphere."

 

The night continued like that, Jackie - Blue Streak - and Tom making the most snarky comments, Star and Marco cuddling through most games even after they continued to truth and dare, and Dipper mostly remaining an observer through the chaos.

 

It took him another few rounds of drunken rambling and weird games he'd never played in Gravity Falls to piece everything together, to realize that he'd stumbled upon perhaps the only group of people that would ever understand Dipper and his struggles with Mind Demons, fights for your life, and world ending wars.

 

Tom, he came to realize later in the night,  _was_ in fact a real prince to some faraway kingdom but was given his last two high school years to attend a normal school for the experience. Star was a princess to a different kingdom where she was praised as a hero - so much hidden royalty - and she, Tom, and Marco - her partner in crime - were all in a relationship.

 

Finn, or The Human as he was referred to most of the time by Tom and Jackie, was best friends with a knucklehead with three children and a girl he simply referred to as 'Bubblegum'. He, also, was dating a prince that Tom had made friends with during some social event.

 

Jackie seemed to be the most normal out of the bunch, a friend of Star and Marco, a fan of punk rock and soft jazz, and an equality enthusiast. Dipper found himself seeking her guidance multiple times during the night as he struggled to find the most stable person of the group during especially chaotic moment.

 

Dipper shared some tame adventures, admitting his crush on his sister's ex-girlfriend and the race around her mansion to catch an attempted serial killer (he left out the ghost part no matter how accepting the group seemed to be) while his sister and her friends pined after some ass-hat in a suit. He talked about the great identity confusion of his grunkles, Stanford for Stanley and vice versa, and how it created a rift (literally) in the family for years to come. Oddly enough, no one questioned it when Dipper let it slip that though both Stans were born together as twins, one was twenty years older than the other.

 

Star admitted to knowing familial battles, ranting drunkenly about the throne and a baby who wanted it (Dipper wasn't about to ask questions with a life like his own.)

 

Tom's knowing smirk was enough for Dipper to guess that it wasn't exactly smooth sailing on his side either.

 

"So, Dip, Dipper, Dip-dot, Dippy, Dip-man," Finn rambled on, having just polished off his fifth bottle of beer. "You go to Echo?"

 

Echo Creek Academy, Dipper remembered the school he and Mabel were signed up for in the fall, and nodded. "Yeah, I am starting in September."

 

"Cool, man. The five of us go to EC down the road so I guess we'll see you there," Tom chipped in, looking oddly sober for the quickest drinker of all six of them.

 

Star sat up from Marco's lap. "Yay! You can eat with us at lunch!"

 

And for the first time since Dipper and Mabel moved back home, Dipper smiled.


End file.
